Pokemon Evolution Book 1: Evolution Begins
by MMI-Hunter
Summary: After waking from a strange dream, a boy named Night and his sister are thrown into a new adventure with new powers. they must now find a way to separate their world from the new Pokemon World. Gijinka story. Rated T for swearing. Transformation story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is SS1 here with a new story! This is in a different style than my usual story, as it is a group effort with my cousin. Anyways, it's a Pokemon story (I haven't been into Pokemon for a long time... sorry), but on top of that it's also a Gijinka AND a transformation story. Yup, you have Pokemon becoming humans and you have humans becoming pokemon. Anyways, I'll let you read now.

"Night… Night…" a voice beckoned. A kid in a bed eventually woke up to the voice and saw what looked like a strange creature standing over him. It resembled a cross between a cat and a wolf, with a blue face and white fur. The fur formed a downward pointing spike while the opposite side of it's head had a large horn, making it's head resemble the yin-yang. It stood on four legs and had blue claws and a scythe-like tail.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Night asked. The creature's red eyes peered deep into Night's.

"My name is Absol- and I don't know how- but our world has fused with yours… I am your Pokemon half." The Absol stated.

"Pokemon… half?" Night asked, confused.

"Yes, I am you as a pokemon… as we speak, this event is happening to several other humans." The Absol stated.

"After this passes, you will be capable of so much… at the cost of being normal…" Absol stated. Night seemed very fazed by this.

"Are you serious? Being 'normal' is hard enough as it is!" Night panicked. Absol then noticed Night's red eyes and white hair with black tips.

"Don't worry, you'll still appear normal unless you want." Absol stated, but before another word could come out of Absol's mouth, he started to fade away.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Night questioned, but Absol did not respond, instead fading away completely. The next second, a deep sleep fell over Night again and he drifted back to sleep.

The following morning…

Night re-awoke still a bit drowsy.

"That was the weirdest dream I've ever had…" he said as he rubbed his head, he stopped when he felt something sticking out of his head. He reached up to see what it was, but stopped when he heard a scream, the scream of his little sister! He ran out of his room and saw her sitting in front of a mirror with a panicked expression on her face, and he could see why, she had a single, curved horn coming out of her head and a sickle-shaped tail… just like the creature in his dream! She was wearing clothes he never saw her wear before, she had a fur-collared, white shirt that had sleeves much too long for her, near the end of said sleeves were a single black stripe on each before a fur lining ended the sleeves. She also had a red sash around her waist, ending in a skirt that was black and white striped vertically. She also was wearing boots that had a red stripe.

"Luna? What happened to you?" Night asked concerned. She managed to get her breath together.

"What happened to _you_?" the 12-year-old questioned back, Night looked back up at his reflection in the mirror. He had the same horn and tail, but his clothes were different. He had a long white jacket that was open, but his torso was wrapped in white bandages for some reason. He was wearing fingerless gloves that also didn't cover his thumbs. He also had white pants with a black belt and black shoes.

"W-what happened to _us_?" Night asked, he touched the horn sticking out of his head and was surprised by how it felt, it felt as solid as steel, but had a texture similar to stone. He thought back to what the creature- Absol if he got its name right:

FLASHBACK!

"After this passes, you will be capable of so much… at the cost of being normal…" Absol stated.

OUT OF FLASHBACK!

"Luna, did you have any weird dreams last night?" Night asked his sister. Luna thought hard about it.

"Now that I think about it, a creature named Absol visited me last night, she said that I will be able to do a lot of stuff." She said, putting a finger to her chin in thought. Night was confused, as he thought Absol was a guy… sure sounded like one.

"What else did 'she' tell you?" Night continued interrogating his sister.

"Well, it was hard to tell by her light voice, but she did say that the horn is important to the transformation…" Luna said. Night immediately tried to break off his horn, thinking that would undo this change.

"DANG! It won't come off!" Night yelled before giving up on changing back.

"How are we supposed to go to school like this?" Luna panicked.

"You think we should just not go today?" Night responded.

"No, today's the last day of school, we need to get our report cards…" Luna looked at him with eyes filled with hope that he'll come up with a plan… hope that vanished the instant he started banging his head on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked her older brother.

"I'm trying to break this dang horn!" He said before giving himself a headache. He was about to say "I quit!" when his sister noticed something.

"Hey… your horn cracked." Luna stated. Night felt his horn again and felt the crack in it, he grabbed it and pulled to the side with all of his might, the crack widened slowly, making audible noises as the crack progressed. After a while, the object snapped off! He was surprised that it didn't hurt when he noticed that the fur collar he had was starting to shed off, with the fur dissipating after about 2 and a half seconds of separation. Soon, his coat disappeared while the bandages fell apart, string by string. He realized that last night he was only wearing underwear and quickly ran back into his room before his pants vanished. He came back out putting on some normal pants and walked right up to his sister.

"OK, your turn." Night stated before taking her horn and snapping it with less effort, presumably because she was younger and her horn wasn't as developed, but anything could've been the answer at that point.

"Alright, let's get ready for school." Night opted as he put some of his hair on top of the stump, hiding it pretty well. He left to get ready for school, leaving his sister there.

About an hour later…

Night and Luna sat at the table to eat. They were severely trying to hide the stumps of their horns from their parents.

"Here you guys go!" their mom said as she put out omelets. For some odd reason, Night and Luna had the urge to wolf it down, but they kept their cool and ate like normal people. After that 'horrible ordeal' (as Luna put it) the two were walking to school, talking about how weird things were going.

"Man today is so weird! First we have the same dream, then we wake up with horns and tails and weird clothes, then we have the urge to devour our breakfast like freaking wolves! What's next?" Night complained.

"I know what you mean bro. It's not like life is weird enough with us having our hair and eyes the way they are." Luna agreed, eventually, they neared the school…

Well, there you guys go! Sorry if it's kinda short... and weird (if anyone was confused by the eating scene, I thought that since Absol is a wolf, it is more than likely a carnivore, and then this trait might affect a human to want to eat like one) OK, anyways: After today's first ordeal, what will happen next to Night and his sister? Find out next chapter!

(Also, this story will become a animated series on Youtube, if you want, you can help voice act as one of the characters! I already have the important ones developed, all I need to do is introduce them)


	2. IMPORTANT NEWS!

IMPORTANT NEWS!

AFTER YEARS OF INACTIVITY, SHADICSONAMY101 HAS FINALLY RETURNED, AND I WILL BE GIVING ALL OF MY STORIES A REBOOT! MAKE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR THE STORIES YOU LOVE, REMASTERED AND BETTER THAN EVER! THIS TIME, I'M HERE TO STAY!


End file.
